For Lissa
by writersblocknomore
Summary: She says its for Lissa, but does she have another motive? Spoilers for Last Sacrifice. What happens when Rose comes up with a plan to get the bond back in order take darkness from a distraut Lissa? The plan is stupid and dangers but you wouldn't expect any less from Rose. And things may not turn out exactally how she planned.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. Suicide

I looked down at the icy water bellow; just the jump would probably kill me. This was the last thing I or anyone else would want me to do. But, I couldn't sit and watch her suffer knowing I could help her. I couldn't tell her my plan. I certainly couldn't tell Dimitri. He'd put me under psychiatric care or something. I could only tell Christian. He's the only one who understands. Still it took months for him to agree. Months of watching her struggle. She says she's fine, but we know her too well. The full moon cast an eerie feeling over the cliff. Lissa was running late to meet up for a picnic on the cliffs. It was all part of the plan. I gave her the wrong time on purpose. The next part was easy. I sent Dimitri to grab something from the car for me. I took a deep breath. I had to have confidence in her and trust my instincts. I turned to Christian who was shaking and ready to back out. "Fireboy, wait a few minutes and then get Dimitri. Don't forget to tell him about the path to the shore." He replied with a hesitant nod. It was all I needed. I took a deep breath and jumped to my death.

* * *

**Hey! This is my first fan fic. I have a few more chapters written but I'll wait to see what kind of feedback I get. -writersblocknomore**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Crash and Burn TAKES PLACE BEFORE CH 1

P.O.V.: 3rd person

Ever since the bond broke the darkness had been getting worse. Lissa would have days where she was overwhelmed with anger to the point where only Rose could pull her out of it. No amount of spirit-infused silver could help. She refused to take Adrian's escape from spirit so she was left to just facing it. She had just finished infusing the court's wards with spirit. It was discovered that if the wards were spirit infused the stake to break them had to be spirit infused.

She would wake up screaming when the darkness consumed her dreams. Silent tears would slide down her cheeks for hours on end. She'd insist Rose stay near her and if Rose couldn't she'd call on Christian. Still, to the public she was their strong, brave, unique Queen. Lissa was strong for her subjects and Rose was brave for Lissa.

Rose spent her days in constant worry for Lissa. She'd spend hours thinking of a plan. When she finally came up with one she went straight to Christian, the only person who could possibly understand. The plan was fueled by guess and timing. It was risky, even for Rose, but it was for Lissa. At least that's what she told Christian and herself. It still didn't stop Christian from wondering if she had another reason. He quickly shook the thought from his mind.

* * *

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed my first chapter! This chapter is just a little background on Rose's reasons for jumping. -writersblocknomore **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 Moment

Rose P.O.V

In that moment as you fall to your death you realize how stupid jumping was. You think of all the mistakes you've made and how many people you've hurt. You think of your friends, your family, and your love life. You suddenly wish you'd married and had kids. The one moment lasts a lifetime. You think of unfinished conversations and unanswered questions. You realize just how much you still want to learn and just how little you know. Suddenly you want to tell the world you love them, even your enemies. You think of your kills and the death in your wake.

I had been close to death before. I'd even died before. But, this time was different. This time I didn't go down fighting, I jumped. I JUMPED. It took that moment to sink in. I wanted to hug Lissa, apologize to Adrian and I even wanted to hug Christian. And Dimitri, my Dimitri. I wanted to his him and hold him forever. My mouth opened to scream, but no words came. My life flashed before my eyes. It sounds corny, but it was true. If only I could go back and change my mind. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. Flailing I tried to stop falling, as if I could fly. What I wouldn't give to be able to fly! I needed to go back. Christian should have stopped me! If he knew I wanted him to he would have. I never told him I didn't hate him. I never told him I thought he was good for Lissa. I hoped he knew.

I hadn't thought my plan through. I never thought things through. How would it affect people? What would they think of me? They'd say I was crazy or depressed. They'd beat themselves up about not knowing. They'd blame Christian for not stopping me. And worst of all they'd think I wanted to leave them.

You think a lot in that last moment. But it's just one moment. One moment before you die to realize just how bad you want to live. You plunge to your death with a name on your lips and wishing for just one more moment. **3**

* * *

**Of the chapters I have written this is my favorite. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! -wbnm**

**special thanks to crazycraker for introducing me to both VA and fan-fiction :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drop DEAD? Gorgeous

**Dimitri POV:**

"Christian? What is it" I asked as I locked the car. Christian was shaking and looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"It- its Rose." And with that my heart stopped. I barely heard him explain. I was off running before he even finished. As I sprinted down the slope to the shore I threw down her sweater that I'd gotten for her. I couldn't think, just do. I could barely breathe. Rose couldn't leave me; she just couldn't, not like this. Rose was a fighter. She was supposed to go down fighting, with me by her side. I dove into the icy water and swam to where she went off the cliff. Taking a big breath I went under desperately searching the murky water for my Roza. I came up for breaths three more times. After each breath I got more desperate.

It was her hair I saw. It moved as if it were billowing in the wind. The way it framed her face took my breath away. Her clothes mimicked her hair in the flowing motion that made her look like a goddess. She was drop dead gorgeous. And that was my biggest fear, that she was dead.

As fast as I could I hauled her up and began to swim to shore.

**Lissa POV:**

A couple of my other guardians dropped me off. They promised to give us a peaceful picnic and keep their distance. As they spread out I noticed a shaken Christian sitting by a bush. He had his head in his hands and looked like he'd been crying. He glanced up and noticed me staring. He'd been kind of weird around me lately, like I was fragile. It was causing a bit of a strain on our relationship. Then other times everything would be the same as it used to be. At the end of the day he loved me and I him. He stood up, his face like that of a sad puppy who lost a bone.

"I-I'm sorry Lissa, I shoulda done something," He suddenly put on a strong face, ready to be there for me. I was utterly confused. What was happening? As walked toward the beach hand in hand I wondered where Rose was. And Dimitri. As Christian led me to the beach I saw Dimitri swimming to shore with a limp body in his arms. My breath labored as I recognized the form he carried. Tears swelled as I ran to the shore, Christian followed ready to help Dimitri.

Christian and Dimitri managed to get her onto the sand. By then tears were streaming down my face. Seeing her like that, it was even harder than the last time. I felt powerless, I wanted her to get up and laugh at how scared we'd all gotten. I was ready for her to say it was all a joke and she didn't mean any of it. I managed to croak out a few words.

"I need you Rose, more than you know."

**Dimitri POV:**

After Christian helped me with Rose I shooed him away. Lissa needed him more than I did. I'm far from weak but when it comes to Rose I let my guard down. My guardian mask slipped away as I stroked my Roza's face. My fingers brushed her lips as I checked for breath, there was none. I took a moment to assess the situation, just long enough for a tear to trickle down my cheek and land with a splash onto the sand. Hastily I brushed it away. I took a breath, tilted her head back and brought my lips to hers. I thought fondly of all the other moments I'd done just that but with different intentions. I felt her chest rise and fall with the breath. I repeated the process three more times and then stopped to check her breathing.

By that time tears were streaming down my face. I just couldn't lose her. She was my life. I'd almost lost her before and I wasn't about to now. "Please Roza," I practically sobbed, "don't you leave me. I'm not letting you get away this easy. We need you, we all do. What about Lissa? What about us? After everything we've been through, after all the challenges we faced, it can't end like this." I gave her four more breaths, with the same failed result. "Please Rose, I'm practically pouring my heart out to you," I managed a chuckle, "the least you can do is have the decency to wake up and listen." I stroked her face and checked her pulse. It felt weaker than earlier, I was running out of time. I forgot about the others and just focused on Rose. As her heart beat faded a little more I began chest compressions. "Rose, don't die on me!" My voice grew from its whispers and sobs; it even had a hint of anger. Lissa and Christian looked up from where they stood. I barely noticed. Lissa came up and sat near Rose. She was sobbing terribly. I mentally scolded myself for being weak. I needed to be strong. I had never been a weak man and I wasn't about to start. Sobbing myself senseless wouldn't help Rose, I needed to think clearly.

"Rose, I love you," I said, my voice semi-steady. "Please, please don't leave me."

Lissa began to stroke Rose's wet hair as she whispered through her tears. From what I caught she was begging Rose not to die. I worried it was too late. We all did.

* * *

**Sorry to end with a cliff hanger and for taking a while to update.** **I promise Rose won't die. I don't own VA or its characters. Thanks for all the reading and comments. I'm hoping for around 7 or 8 before I put up the next chapter. -wbnm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 Did It Work?**

**Dimitri POV**

I did a few more chest compressions and felt her pulse get stronger. Hope flushed through me. She still wasn't breathing. Christian came and wrapped his arms around Lissa. I tilted my Roza's head back once again and gave her a big breath. I gave her every last bit of air, leaving me gasping for breath.

**Meanwhile…**

**Lissa POV**

Dimitri tried his hardest to revive Rose. Christian turned to me and said something. Tears were streaming down my face. I was trying to pull myself together and help Rose. He'd already managed to pull himself together and was trying desperately to tell Dimitri and I something. Dimitri seemed to have blocked us out completely. The idea came to me just as Christian's words penetrated my bubble of grief. I had to heal her! She wasn't gone yet.

I came up and sat near Rose's head. I stroked her wet hair that clung to her skin in clusters. I noticed Dimitri was having difficulties getting Rose to breathe. Christian was suddenly at my side. Dimitri must have gotten her heart beat back on track. I didn't know what to heal. Christian's steady voice, my rock, whispered in my ear. "Try to heal her at least enough to cough up the water she inhaled."

As I used all of the spirit I could to heal her throat and lungs Dimitri gave her a large breath. Our combined efforts appeared to have no effect. I buried my head against Christian's chest. This was it. She was gone.

I was about to let out a sob when I heard a peculiar noise. It sounded like…like a…was that a cough? We all turned towards Rose simultaneously. She sputtered again before coughing out water onto the sand. Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks. Dimitri was immediately at Rose's side. She coughed one more time before her eyes fluttered open. She smiled as her eyes rested on Dimitri.

"Hmm..." she murmured. "What'd I miss?" Dimitri helped her up once he realized that she was okay and that I'd helped with a little spirit. Then he gave her a whack on the arm.

"Rosemarie Hathaway don't you ever scare me like that again." He scolded her in a playful manner before planting a kiss on her check. She smiled and then paused and frowned. "What's wrong?" Dimitir asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, just checking something." She said before I enveloped her in a large hug.

**Christian POV**

As soon as we verified Rose was okay I wanted to know if it worked. Had Lissa brought Rose back to life again or did she merely heal her? I wanted to reveal the whole plan to the others but quickly thought of how Dimitri would react and didn't want to be there when he found out. As Lissa hugged Rose I mouthed "Did it work?" I'd seen her frown earlier and feared that all of this had been for nothing. She'd almost died.

Her reply came quickly and simply. One word mouthed clearly, "No."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was very excited to see them all. I appreciate all your feedback. -wbnm**

** Bragi002 The reason I didn't discuss Lissa healing her in the last chapter was because I was trying to focus on Dimitri's feelings. I hope I answered all you questions is this chapter. Thanks for the feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 My Knight in Guardian Black

I was sitting on my bed when Christian came in. It had been a few days since my 'fall' off the cliff and I was desperately trying to come up with a new plan. Everyone had assumed I'd fallen off the cliff and I didn't know how to explain otherwise. Lissa's darkness had been worse after she healed me and I couldn't help thinking I needed to try again. I'd asked Christian to come and help me again.

"Rose we are not trying that again!" he exclaimed. "It was awful; you can't do that again to Lissa and Dimitri!" He'd been furious when I told him that I wanted to try again. He had to understand. This was for Lissa.

"I'm sure Dimitri would understand." I answered questioning if I was sure myself.

"Oh?" Christian asked, "How'd he react when he found out you jumped?"

My face flushed, "I-uh-I haven't told him yet." I mumbled to the floor. I wasn't helping my point.

"See? You can't even tell him. And I can't even think of what he might do to me when he finds out I helped!" I giggled. I could just imagine Dimitri and Christian going at it. Dimiti would obviously win. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY ROSE!"

"Chill fire-boy." I replied, recovered from my giggle. He was obviously getting angry at me. "He doesn't need to know you helped."

"Oh, he'll know! He's my guardian remember? He'll know something's up! He has perfect opportunity to make my life hell!" Christian's worry was evident in his voice. I didn't realize he was so scared of Dimitri. Most of the time they were friendly towards each other. Then again, not many people want to get in front of Dimitri when he's angry. That was part of the reason I couldn't tell him. I didn't want him to think I was crazy. I didn't want him to think that I didn't care enough to talk to him. I could just imagine the look of disappointment on his face.

"Well I'm trying again." I finally said firmly, as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and I hopped of my bed. "Whether you help or not." I finished as I showed him to the door. As he walked out my door the expression on his face told me all I needed. I was on my own. And he sadly knew there was no stopping me. I just hoped he wasn't right.

I went back to my bed and laid back trying to think. A realization came to me, and in a weird way, it scared me. Dimitri had kept me alive until Lissa healed me. A flash of anger went through me as I realized he's the reason my plan didn't work. I quickly shook the thought away. But with my realization came an amendment to future plans. I couldn't tell him I jumped. Dimitri couldn't be there when I tried again. He was my knight in guardian black, and he wouldn't stop at anything to save me. Even if he was saving me from myself.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I want to see if I can get 20 soon! Many of you guessed correctly, Rose will try again. -wbnm**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shopping for Trouble

When you look for a boyfriend you usually look for someone who will catch you if you fall. You hope he'll never let you down and be there when you need him. I found my someone. It's the catch me when I fall that's the current problem. I have to make a plan where he won't be there to help. I just worry that he'll beat himself up over that. It pains me not to tell him. It pains me more to know he'll stop me if he knows.

That's what ran through my mind as we sat together on the couch watching a movie. It was some action movie but I wasn't really paying attention. Neither was Dimtri. He was watching me. He'd been watching me like a hawk since I 'fell' off that cliff a couple weeks ago. I'd scared him half to death. I kept assuring him that it was just me being clumsy. I hated lying to him. I couldn't shake the feeling that he knew I was lying. It would be hard to get a chance to go through with my next plan. I decided to lay low for a couple more weeks before I tried anything.

Christian hadn't talked to me much since our discussion in my room. He seemed on edge like he thought I'd jump off another cliff any minute. Lissa didn't seem to notice how everyone seemed to be acting different, or if she did she didn't mention it. There was some disagreement among Moroi that required her attention. Battling her Queen duties as well as college and spirit was definitely taking its toll on her. I needed to be able to take darkness as soon as possible but I had to plan it for a moment when she was strong enough to heal me.

It was mid fall and Lissa and I had been taking classes at the college. Being the Queen's head guardian I had enough to worry about, schoolwork didn't really fit into the agenda. Where as I could beat Lissa down pat in a fight, when it comes to academics she is by far the smartest. As her guardian I had to attend the same classes as she did. In most of them I was utterly confused. It probably didn't help that I never paid much attention. Dimitri had been trying to help the best he could and with his help as well as that of the tutor Lissa got me I was slowly starting do better in my classes. It certainly didn't hurt that Lissa shared her notes.

With everything going on I had little time to work out my plan. Lissa had so much going on that I didn't want to have her exert a large amount of energy into spirit at the time. The days were beginning to get colder as winter approached.

**(Some time passed)**

It was some time later, around winter break when I came up with another plan. Christian and Dimitri weren't with us. Lissa and I were going Christmas shopping.

Our trip started out normal. The threat was minimal so the other guardians kept their distance. We were shopping among humans and had to look as normal as possible. I was wracking my brain trying to think of a present for Dimitri. It had to be a good one considering what I was planning and the worry I'd put him through. I finally ended up at an old used bookstore. Lissa was sitting in the corner reading a book she'd picked up. It had something to do with leaders and countries throughout the years. I sat on the floor reading the backs of all these old western novels. I didn't know what ones he had read, though. I found a couple that weren't all beat up and decided to get those. We'd gone shopping by daylight and while we were in the bookstore it'd gotten darker out. I hadn't realized it was that late. I made my purchase and we walked out the door. There were other guardians in the store who wouldn't be far behind.

Two other Royal Guardians were sitting outside the store on a bench. We made eye contact as we stepped into the cool winter air. Lissa, beside me, zipped up her coat and tightened her scarf. Snow had begun to fall. It stuck to our hair in small clumps and dusted our clothes in white before melting. We tried to swiftly make it to the car, on high alert due to the darkness. I hadn't expected it to get dark while we were shopping. It meant my plan would have to be prolonged giving me more time to plan, but also more time to reconsider. And I couldn't reconsider.

The Strigoi seemed to come out of nowhere. They were on top of us in an instant. All of Lissa's guardian entourage jumped into action. Some of the guardians immediately made a circle around Lissa. The others, including myself, started to fight off the attackers. It was a violent fight. There were four of us doing the majority of the fighting, against five Strigoi. One other Strigoi tried to penetrate the circle around Queen Lissa but was taken down pretty quickly. We had three Strigoi down and two of our own with injuries. It was me versus one of the two remaining Strigoi. As I went into fight mode an idea began to form in the back of my head. What if the Strigoi killed me? Lissa hadn't used spirit in a while and probably had the strength. She'd heal me and everything would be great. Right? I began to mentally weigh the pros and cons. There were many cons and the doubt that Lissa would be able to save me. But I decided it was worth it.

The others were getting tired but were still winning their fight. Another two Strigoi had arrived. The group was trying to make it to the cars parked outside the store. I reached a climatic point and was suddenly left with a choice. I could stop and wait for the Strigoi to kill me, or I could plunge my stake into her heart. Her red eyes gave me a menacing glare and she gave a satisfactory smile in that moment when I paused to think. She thought she'd won. Would I give her that satisfaction? Or would I add her to my countless Strigoi kills. It was my choice. And I had to think fast.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet. Sorry for the cliff hanger but even I don't know how it'll turn out at this point. Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading your thoughts on the story. -wbnm**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 One of Us

Time seemed to slow down. It was me and the Strigoi in the falling snow. Her movements were swift and so where mine. I blocked out all other sound except her menacing growl. In other circumstances I'd say she was pretty. All the other Strigoi had been taken down. Lissa was safely in the car. I began to think of a plan. I pushed my stake part was into the Strigoi's chest. She yelped in pain. I hadn't killed her though. She lunged at me and grabbed my head. I prepared for my neck to be broken. As she did that I would attempt to finish the kill by pushing my stake in deeper. That was the plan. I was letting her kill me. Then Lissa could heal me and we'd have the bond back. But fate set us on a different course.

"Rose Hathaway," growled the Strigoi. "We've been watching you. Are you ready to join us? We could use someone with your strength and knowledge of Court."

"You'll never turn me!" I hissed.

"Oh? It seems you, the great Rose Hathaway, have gien up. You don't accidentally plunge in a stake half way." Her voice was as sharp as the teeth that she was preparing to insert into my neck.

_**Lissa POV**_

I watched from the car with my other guardians as Rose battled the female Strigoi. A few of the guardians had been injured and unable to help. The others hadn't given Rose assistance because she was close to the kill. I began to worry. It rarely took her this long to make a kill. The stake was so close to the heart! I gasped as the Strigoi grabbed Rose's head. They appeared to be talking to eachother. If only I knew what they were saying.

One of my other guardian got out of the car to provide assistance in the fight. Another Strigoi leaped out of the shadows and attacked him. What if Rose failed? I shuddered at the thought.

_**MEANWHILE BACK AT COURT**_

_**Dimitri POV:**_

Where were they? They should have been back by now! It was dark out and the snow was getting heavy. The chance of a Strigoi attack was few and there were multiple guardians with them. Rose could stand her ground. Well, metaphorically, the cliff fall had shown that. I was still suspicious about that incident. Christian had been acting strange ever since, and so was Rose. I couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something from me. I also noticed they hadn't talked much since.

Christian was just as worried as I was. The girls were going to meet us before we all went to breakfast. There was a place at court with really good pancakes.

_**Christian POV:**_

I was getting really worried. What if Rose tried to kill herself again? She could be putting Lissa in danger. I should've agreed to help her, and then I'd know when she was planning her next attempt. Then I could make sure she didn't put Lissa in any danger! Should I say something to Dimitri? He'd kill me if he knew what I'd let her do! Did Rose realize that she could be a danger to those around her. She wouldn't be that stupid. Right? Rose was like a sister to me. I hated that she was so willing to put herself in danger. Even if it was for Lissa. I cared for Lissa so deeply that I'd been willing to risk Rose's life to help. How could I have been so stupid? What would Lissa say? Or Guardian Hathaway? They'd all hate me if I had let something happen to Rose! I should've stopped the idea early on. A lot could have been prevented. And Dimitri and I wouldn't be pacing in circles near the entrance to court.

_**Rose POV:**_

I'd like to consider myself sane. Well as sane as anyone who kills deadly creatures can be. But here I was debating weather of not to let a Strigoi kill me! And a while ago I threw myself off a cliff! And part of me was now actually considering the monster's offer! The rest of me was screaming that I would never go Strigoi! I'd rather die! It was just that the female Strigoi I was fighting was being rather persuasive. She looked somewhat familiar. Her build showed she'd been a Dhampir before she was turned.

"Kill Me," I snarled, shocked at how cruel my voice sounded. Did I really want this? What if Liss couldn't save me? Then what?

"Why would I kill you? You'd be such a great asset." Her face was emotionless as she said it. She was getting impatient. Behind me my fellow guardians had come to my aid. Strigoi came out of the shadows and attacked them. It wasn't long before the other Strigoi were killed. I'd escaped from my Strigoi's grasp and we were back to battling it out. She wanted me to be one of them. I'd rather be killed. No, I'd rather be killed and then brought back by Lissa.

The other guardians came to my side. We surrounded her. Gracefully, she lunged at me and pushed, hard. She ran away but not before a last remark

"I'll be back for you Rose, I'll be back." She snarled, and then threw me my stake.

I lay injured in the blood stained snow. Clumps landed on my nose and in my open mouth. Then everything went dark.

_**Lissa POV**__**:**_

"Rose!" I screamed as I jumped out of the car and ran to her side.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to update. hope you enjoy this chapter. thanks for the reviews! -wbnm**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 IN MY DREAMS

**Rose POV: **

I awoke in a hospital bed at Court. At first I was utterly confused. The previous nights events came flooding back to me. My plans, one of them, the fight, death, strigoi, LISSA! Was she okay? I failed to protect her! I kept her out at night! With Strigoi lurking! What had I done!

I looked around and saw Dimitri's slumped, sleeping figure. He'd obviously been up for awhile, worried. How badly had I been hurt? I was nervous to move and assess the damage. Even though I'd obviously been out of it for awhile I was still tired. I rested my hand on Dimitri's knee and drifted back off to sleep. My worry for Lissa was still imminent but I figured there'd be more chaos if something had happened to the Queen.

**Dimitri POV:**

When they brought in Rose's unconscious body my heart skipped a beat. Had I lost my Roza? I couldn't see any damage, though. It was explained that Lissa healed her at the scene. Christain held Lissa tight in his arms, he'd been as afraid as I was for their safety. I listened as the other guardian told me what happened. It appeared that Rose had only part-was staked the Strigoi. They said for a while there it looked like she'd given up. Rose? Give Up? It was a hard thought to process. At first I thought they were kidding!

As I sat next to Rose's be my thoughts drifted back to that fall off the cliff. How did she manage to fall? There weren't a ton of rocks to trip on. Had Christian pushed her? He wouldn't, he'd be dead by now if he did. Rose would have killed him herself. They have a sibling relationship. Still, there was definitely something strange going on.

**Rose POV:**

I found myself on a beach. I immediately recognized a spirit dream. I hadn't been in one for quite some time. Lissa had yet to master the skill and Adrian hadn't visited me since I got back together with Dimitri. We hadn't spoken much since. I was genuinely surprised to see him on the spirit beach. He and Lissa still hung out and worked on spirit. I'd often stand in the background or be somewhere else altogether. He didn't say a word. He just stared at me.

"I'm sorry Adrian, how many times must I say it?" I asked my voice smooth and calm. He just stared on as if he was looking right through me.

He sighed, "I forgive you Little D." His voice was a whisper, barely audible.

I was getting impatient, "Is that why you brought me here? Or was there something else?" I asked tapping my foot.

"I know what you're up to Rose. The cliff, the Strigoi, you're aura is very revealing." I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. "It's not safe Rose. I still care. You need help. I can't let you do this!' his voice rose, "I can't let you continue!'' Adrian took a deep breath. "I don't want have to be the one to tell your friends and family that the great Rose Hathaway committed suicide!"

I gave him the simple two word answer I'd been using for weeks, "For Lissa."

"Is it really Rose?" was all he said as the spirit dream came to a close.

* * *

**another chapter for you guys! thanks for all the wonderful reviews. -wbnm**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chased by Conflict and Confrontation**

**Rose POV:**

I awoke to Dimitri's face staring at me. I smiled as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. Once I assured him I was fine he got right to the point. He wanted to know about the Strigoi.

"She wanted me to become one of them; she said she'll be back." I murmured. "It caught me off guard." I was still a bit shaken from the whole ordeal as well as the spirit dream. A silent tear slid down my face as I thought of being a Strigoi. Dimitri hugged me close.

"We would've found you and brought you back. I'll always find you." He whispered in my ear. He understood. He'd been Strigoi. Just the thought sent shudders up my spine. He was still dealing with what he'd done then. Especially to me. At the time of the fight I hadn't realized how afraid I was of being turned. I knew it was reversible, a reassurance that hadn't been there until I found a way to save Dimitri. But, hearing those words made it all the more real. The wanted me, and they'd stop at nothing to turn me. Of that I was certain.

We sat there in the hospital room for what seemed like ages. I debated telling him everything about my plans. But, I was worried of what he'd say.

By afternoon things were going back to normal. Lissa had some meetings that I had to sit through. They were all boring except the last one.

They were discussing the topic of including an offensive magic class at St. Vlads. It would be optional at the beginning and then later possibly become mandatory.

I wasn't paying much attention until a commotion arose in the back of the room. I didn't see who started it but people were saying it was a Zeklos. We guardians descended on the teeming crowd. Almost everyone was joining in the fight, something that wasn't helping the case against them fighting. I pulled two non-royal Moroi apart at the same time another Dhampir did. Our combined force sent the two Moroi flying in different directions. I chuckled as one fell at the feet of a large scuffle and almost was kicked. The other Dhampir smiled, suppressing a laugh. He was around 6 foot with bushy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was dressed in the customary guardian black. He was quite handsome though not nearly as attractive as Dimitri. I was rather surprised I'd never met him. I was the Queen's head guardian and I knew almost everyone! He was young, probably fresh out of an academy.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway, I'm Henry." He said in a European accent.

"Please call me Rose. Nice to meet you." I replied as I moved on to another scuffle, all the while curious about the stranger I'd just met.

When all the fighting ceased Henry seemed to have vanished. The meeting was disbanded and before long Christian, Dimitri, Lissa, and I ended up back at Lissa's chambers. My mind was still thinking of Henry and how he hadn't told me his last name and who he guarded as tended to be the customary introduction.

"Do any of you know a guardian named Henry, Young, European, blond hair, blue eyes?" I asked.

Lissa thought for a moment. "Not that I know of, why?"

"Today during the fight I met him and I'd never seen him before. Did we have any visiting Moroi with new guardians?"

"Nope," she replied, "But we have records of all the people in the building during the meeting. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I said as I grabbed Lissa's laptop and brought up the records. Dimitri wrapped his arm around me and watched as I looked. I checked out any Dhampir that was European, around his age, matched his description, or was named Henry. In all essence, he didn't exist.

"Roza, maybe in the midst of the fight you thought you saw him but you didn't." Dimitri said.

"Maybe," I shrugged, positive I'd seen him.

"It's getting late," Dimitri said, "I'll go get us some pizza." He said as he walked out the door.

Lissa left to use the restroom leaving Christian and I alone together in the sitting room. The room was filled in a strange silence. Christian was the one who broke it.

"I'm worried about Lissa. She's been having more mood swings due to spirit lately. We keep fighting and then making up and fighting again. We need to do something."

"We were doing something." I replied. "That was until you left me to do it on my own. I am doing something!" My anger flared. The cliff, the Strigoi, this was all for Lissa! How dare he act like I wasn't doing anything!

"Oh?" he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Because you first attempts worked out so well."

"At least I'm trying!" I shouted, furious at his attitude about the situation and still upset about his refusal to help with my future attempts.

"Don't you think having to constantly heal you gives her more darkness?" he retorted, his voice also rose to a shout.

"It's not my fault my attempts so far have failed! And I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" He could have thought of a different plan. Instead he relied on me. It wasn't my fault that he didn't like what I came up with. I was fuming.

"At least any plan I come up with would be safe! For both me and those around me!" He'd crossed the line. In a way he seemed to be to be questioning my ability to keep Lissa safe! It was one thing for me to think my plan endangered Lissa; it was another thing entirely to hear it spoken out loud.

"At least I'm not sitting around doing nothing and watching my girlfriend go INSANE!" He snapped. I'd pushed him to a breaking point.

"Well at least I'm not using my best friend as justification to throw myself off a cliff!" he snarled. I wanted to punch him, and I would have if it wasn't for what happened next.

"Wha-at?" Lissa croaked from the doorway. She'd obviously heard most of what just happened. That meant she knew that I had jumped. She looked near tears and I couldn't bear to watch knowing I'd caused it.

"You said you wouldn't say anything," I hissed before I ran out of the building. I made it to the door just as the tears poured and my body wracked with sobs. Everything around me became a white blur. When the tears finally ceased I found myself outside a club.

I decided it was just what I needed, some time to dance and clear my head. Due to the cold weather they were serving hot chocolate. I bought one with some spare change in my pocket and began to warm up.

One of the last people I wanted to see was Adrian. He said he forgave me but I was pretty sure that was only to talk to me. Plus he knew about the whole jump thing. That was definitely something I didn't want to discuss. Not to mention the fact that he thought I was suicidal.

I was dancing when I saw him. He was by the bar with a glass in his hand. It was only about half-full and he was talking with a group of Moroi girls. I was letting loose on the dance floor. When I spotted him I tried to blend in with the crowd, hoping he didn't see me.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Henry behind me.

"Hey Rose!" he said smiling.

"Hey!" I shouted over the music.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he said flirting.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Just as friends?"

"Um..." I hesitated. "I guess."

Before long it was getting late and I'd forgotten all about Adrian being there. That was, until he approached me.

"Cheating on another boyfriend?" he asked; his words like a slap in the face.

"Oh shut up Adrian," I replied, my speech slurred. I pushed past him and stumbled towards the door.

I stumbled around in a drunken haze through the snow. Before I knew it I was near a gate.

"Rose!" Someone screamed in the distance. I turned towards the noise and looked straight into a pair of oncoming headlights. I didn't move. I just stared as they got closer and closer and -.

**CRASH!**

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

Rose's body hit the ground with a soft thud. The car stopped and the passenger jumped out and went to get help. The person in the distance ran up to her limp figure. Fingers found their way to her neck to check for a pulse. There was none.

**To Be Continued…..**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them all! I have an idea for future chapters that hopefully you'll enjoy. In the upcoming chapters you'll find out who the mystery person is. :D -wbnm**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11: Lonely and Forgotten**

_I was floating, in black gelatin. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't think straight. I had a strong sense of déjà vu. I'd been here before. There were voices, calling to me. A blur of words, begging me to join them, pulling me closer. And then in the darkness came light. It was like a strong hand pulling me out of the gelatin like substance. The hand was warm and felt like hot chocolate running through my veins. I felt safe and allowed myself to drift along with the hand, closing my eyes and relaxing. _

To say I was sore was an understatement. I ached from head to toe. I felt like I'd been hit by a bus. I tried to remember what had happened. It came to me slowly, my conversation with Dimitri, the fight in the meeting, my argument with Christian, what Lissa had found out, Henry, Adrian, and headlights coming closer and closer. How was I alive? And who was that mystery person who called my name? Was it Henry? Or someone else entirely.

I didn't know where I was. I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't know who would be there when I woke up. If Lissa had told anyone about me jumping I'd have a bunch of people demanding answers. I wished I knew what Lissa was thinking. The bond had been nice for situations like the one I was in.

I felt a strange familiar feeling in the back of my mind. The feeling of being connected to another. Excitement flooded through me. My plans had all ended up working! Even when I didn't plan it! Now that we were bonded again maybe Lissa would understand. Had she realized yet? I tried to slip into her head but I was too drowsy. I reluctantly opened my eyes and was shocked when I looked around me. I was in the hospital, but I was alone. The door opened and I snapped my eyes shut. Footsteps walked their way to the bed and I couldn't wait any longer. My eyed snapped opening causing my visitor to jump at least a foot, maybe more. He stared at me with his blue eyes and caused me to wonder why he, of all people, was the only one here.

We stayed like that, staring at each other, neither one of us moving. I saw something in his eyes, fear maybe? I couldn't quite place it. Our eyes stayed locked until I blinked and turned away. I spoke, my voice raspy, "What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned about you. You ran out of the club and by time I found where you ran off too there had been an accident and there were people everyone. It wasn't until later that I found out you'd been the one hurt." He rambled on and on.

"Are you the only person here?" I asked, hurt that Dimitri wasn't at my side. Instead I had Henry here. Henry, who flirted with me. Henry, who obviously wasn't who he said he was. Henry who was the only one who had been here since I'd awoken.

"Yeah," he replied, now staring at his shoes. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I made up some excuse about being tired and sent him away. I needed to think. I felt hurt that nobody else was here. It felt bad to send him away but I had too much on mind. He left hesitantly, leaving me in a sterile white washed room, alone.

The silence was suffocating. A tear rolled softly down my cheek. I was alone. Why? What happened to my friends? My family? Where were they? And more importantly, where exactly was I?

I was finally able to get into Lissa's head. I heard her worried voice as my sight adjusted. The words I heard didn't match the thoughts. The thoughts were confused, the voice was just sad and concerned. I searched but I couldn't find any thoughts on the revelation Christian had made. It was like she was blocking me out and putting up barriers. I was pushed out and when I got back in I realized something. Something that stopped me dead in my probing. I wasn't in Lissa's head.

* * *

**Rose is Alive! I could never kill healed her. In case you wern't confused, Lissa was in the same room as Rose's new bondmate and thats why Rose heard her voice. Sorry for the wait it took me a couple tries to find a way to start the chapter. Review! Review! Review! -wbnm**

**Disclamer: I don't own VA, but I do own Henry. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12 Bound**

Rose POV

Through my new bond I saw the room. It was a waiting room at the hospital. Dimitri was at the desk in a heated conversation with a nurse.

"Why can't I go see her?" He asked, upset.

"Rosemarie isn't allowed any visitors at this time." The nurse replied, her voice monotone.

"I'm her boyfriend," he replied staring her down. An emotion flashed through the bond. Jealousy.

"I'm sorry sir, but no visitors." _What about Henry?_ I thought. _How did he get in to see me?_

"She's had visitors after experiencing worse." Dimitri commented, clearly agitated. My bond mate turned their attention to Lissa who sat next to Christian. I only heard every couple words of their conversation. Thoughts flashed through the bond. My bond mate felt guilty, like it was all their fault that I was in the hospital. It didn't make any since.

I began to put together the pieces. One by one they all fit together. I knew who had called my name before I was hit by the car. I knew who had healed me. And I knew whose head I was inside. I also knew how difficult this new bond would be. The name ran through my head on repeat.

I painfully forced myself upright and out of the bed. I wobbled over to the door on weak legs. I fell down twice before I made it to the door. I stopped and rested at the door frame. I took a deep breath and made my way down the hall towards what I supposed was the waiting room. I used the wall as a support. I heard Dimitri before I saw him. He was still arguing with the nurse, so I used his voice as a guide.

ADRIAN P.O.V:

I remember watching as Rose's body fell to the ground. I remember running up to her and checking her pulse. Then without even thinking about it the spirit spilled out of me and into her. I watched the colors of her aura change, creating all different colors. It was like a firework show full of spirits magic. My aura reached out and joined hers. They twisted together and wound around each other binding us. Her aura morphed and darkened, showing the signs of being shadow kissed. Once I knew she was alive I left the scene, and watched from afar.

I remembered that again as I sat in the waiting room of the hospital. I didn't know how she would take it. I didn't know how to handle being spirit bound. Rose had no right to know my thoughts. I was still angry at her for getting back together with Dimitri and I was also upset that she would endanger her own life. For Lissa? Yeah right.

My thoughts were interrupted by a figure hobbling down the hall towards us. It was Rose, and she didn't look happy. I couldn't help but stare. Even when she was angry she looked cute. Just because I was mad at her didn't mean I didn't still like her and care about her.

Everyone looked up as Rose staggered in. Dimitri rushed to her side, helping her into a chair. The nurse left her desk saying some rubbish about her supposed to be in bed, blah blah blah. A glare from Rose shut her up. Lissa practically tackled her in a hug. Then she stopped and paused, as if debating if she should be upset with Rose or not. I didn't know why she would be upset but I didn't want to pry.

"What's this I hear about nobody can come see me?" Rose asked looking at the nurse.

"Um…" she looked frazzled, "I'll just say I didn't see nothing, just go back to your room!" With that we all made our way down the hall to the room Rose pointed out. When she was settled back in her hospital bed she spoke.

"I don't understand it, I mean, they let Henry come in." Rose said confused.

"Roza, nobody is allowed back here, plus didn't we figure you probably imagined him?" Dimitri asked, concerned.

"I didn't imagine him!" she insisted, "And anyway he was at the club before the accident. Adrian saw him. Didn't you Adrian?"

All eyes turned to me. "Um…"

"Yes you did! Remember you made some snotty comment about me cheating on another guy or something." Rose said, catching Dimitri's attention. "I wasn't cheating on you of course. I let him buy me a drink, that's all. And I told him I had a boyfriend." She rambled on, easing Dimitri's worries. The attention turned back to me.

"I did see her with a guy," I said, "but I don't remember who he was or what he looked like."

"See, you were probably drunk and thought you saw him. And you could have dreamed that he was here." Christian added, piping in.

"You were there?" Lissa asked me, finally jumping in.

"Yeah" I said looking down.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked.

I considered lying and saying no. Next she could ask if I healed her and that could lead to our new bond. My lips spoke without my control, "yes."

Realization dawned on her face. "You healed her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." I answered, hoping she wouldn't realize Rose had died and I brought her back.

"Thank you," she murmured as she turned her attention back to Rose. "Don't think that because you're hurt that it doesn't mean we don't need to talk." I noticed Christian shrink back into the corner. He obviously knew what they needed to 'talk' about. I just hope it didn't have anything to do with me. Rose and I also needed to talk, but finding a moment alone would be difficult.

The nurse from the desk interrupted my thoughts. "My supervisor is coming to check on Rosemarie so I suggest you all leave." She said, coming in. We all got up and followed her out. Dimitri stopped and gave Rose a kiss. As always, I felt a pang of jealousy as he kissed her. I wished it was me kissing her. Little did I know, Rose could hear my thoughts.

* * *

**Hey! I realised I had a typo in my note at the end of the last chapter. Sorry about that. Those of you who guessed were correct. She and Adrian are bound. Plus there is the fact that Henry aparently doesn't exist. Thanks for the reviews! -wbnm**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait for an update. The story is sort of slow right now but it will become more exciting in future chapters. Please Review to let me know there are still people reading this story! Thanks! -Writersblocknomore**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Doubted**

**Rose POV**

If I thought it was bad enough hearing Lissa's thoughts about Christian I had another thing coming. Adrian had a tendency to get drunk and send his feelings clear through the bond. Many of them involved me and him as a couple again. It was awful. I'd been discharged from the hospital a few days after the accident but was still stuck in bed for a few days. It was my first day back that Lissa came to talk to me.

"Why in a million years would you try to kill yourself? I mean I'm supposed to be the crazy one! What makes you think I would want you to risk your life for the possibility of us being bound?"

"I just couldn't bear to see you like that," I answered, unsure of what to say. She was clearly extremely upset.

"Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked, her anger turning to concern.

It was my turn to get angry. "I'm fine! I'm not depressed and I'm not going to hurt myself or anything. I was just trying to get the bond back and help you. I didn't work and unless I can be bound to two spirit users I won't be trying again anytime soon." I said, not even thinking about what I was saying.

She froze, "What do you mean by being bound to two spirit users? Who is it? Was being bound to me so bad that you had to try with someone else?" she was holding back tears. I could tell she felt as if I'd replaced her.

"Adrian." With that she ran out of my room in tears. She was hurting, but I was in no position to run after her.

I later found out she had run to Christian, who was with Dimitri when Dimitri showed up at my door. He was angry and stormed in. I knew immediately that he'd found out I had jumped.

"What were you thinking Rose? Lissa showed up in tears telling Christian samething about that your attempt with her failed and you tried with Adrian. When I asked they told me the truth about your fall. Were you ever going to tell me? How could you do this Rose? When Christian said he helped you I almost threw him across the room! Do you know how much I yelled at him before he explained that it was all your idea and that you'd convinced him it was what was best! You have so many people who care about you? Why would you want to die? What if Lissa couldn't save you? What if your actions put her in danger? And now you're bound to Adrian? Adrian, of all people!" he had so many questions, over half of which I didn't know how to answer.

"I did it for Lissa. You've seen how badly on her spirits been lately and I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. The whole bond with Adrian was a complete accident." I said, trying desperately to explain.

"How do you accidentally die?" he growled still angry that I didn't confide in him.

"I was drunk. Christian and I had had an argument about him helping with my next attempt to get the bond back. Then Lissa found out and I got out of there."

"So you went to a bar, let some guy who has a crush on you buy you a drink, oh and then you just happened to get a magical bond between you and your ex-boyfriend?" he asked, incredulous.

"I would never cheat on you, I love you! Henry is just a friend, who might I add you don't even think exists, and I was trying to get away from Adrian when I got hit by a car!" I retorted, hurt that he would question my loyalty. He flinched as I said the last part.

"I love you too Roza but I just don't know what to believe right now. You told me you fell! Now you're saying you jumped and that you wanted to die!"

Tears filled my eyes as I yelled at him to leave. The two people I cared about most doubted me. And if my life wasn't messed up enough Christian came and told me Lissa put me on leave. That meant I wouldn't be working as a guardian until I proved I wouldn't be a danger to myself or others. I was so mad. All my loved ones thought I was crazy! Even Adrian, my new bond mate, seemed to be avoiding me!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14 Exes and Kisses**

** Rose POV**

I was sitting in a coffee shop at court with Adrian. He'd finally agreed to meet but made it very clear he didn't want me in his head. Being bonded to him was different than with Lissa. With Lissa it was easy and effortless. With him it was a strain. He would keep me out one minute and overwhelm me with his emotions the next. I found myself pulled into his spirit dreams, an invisible watcher from the sidelines. He didn't even know. Taking spirit's darkness was a different experience altogether. He had so much built up over the years. Alcohol just numbed the effects; it didn't get rid of it. It was like opening the flood gates and having the water pour through. The flow of spirit would often send me scrambling to close the gates between our minds. The effects would leave me in a spirits fueled rage lasting anywhere from minutes to hours. The only good about the situation was I could use the bond to check on Lissa when they were working on spirit together. When Adrian was using spirit I could easily slip into his mind.

Lissa had set up some appointments for me with a therapist to verify my sanity or lack thereof. I'd skipped every single one but she kept scheduling more. One poor delivery boy got a black eye for delivering an appointment card during a spirit rage. He quit the next day.

That left Adrian and I in an uncomfortable silence, sipping coffee. What made it worse was that I could hear his thoughts. He still liked me a lot, and he knew I knew. But, he was still angry with me. His conflicting thoughts wormed their way into my head and increased the awkward level. Not to mention the fact that he also questioned my mental state. He didn't know how to approach the subject and in all honesty I didn't want him to. He began to ponder what to say. I knew his thoughts so I jumped up and turned to him.

"You know what?" I shouted, certainly not helping my credibility that I was sane. "I know you think I'm crazy so just say it to my face, I thought you of all people would understand!" I stormed out of the coffee shop. I hoped he would follow me out, he didn't. If he cared he would have followed. I checked his thoughts and let a tear escape as I realized I was running out of people to turn to. I'd lost my boyfriend, my best friend, and my bond mate. I'd called everyone else. My parents were half way around the world, and my friends all thought I was insane and suicidal. The one last person I could possibly turn to found me. Henry.

I was sitting under a tree alone and wiping tears from my cheeks when he approached. I was still a little apprehensive about the sheer fact that he couldn't possibly be who he claimed to be. But he was nice, gentle, and the only person I had.

As we sat there I told him everything. I knew I shouldn't have but he was just so easy to talk to. There was just something about him that made me spill my mind out for him. I told him about the jump, the Strigoi, everything. I told him things that I hadn't told anyone else. He didn't judge me or call me insane. He knew what to say and how to react. When he put his arms around me I let him. It felt safe. I didn't have Dimitri to turn to but I had Henry. I stayed still as his lips neared mine. Kissing Henry was a lot like kissing Adrian. It was warm, pleasant, and comfortable but lacked some of the passion of Dimitri's kisses. I had to scold myself for thinking about Dimitri at that moment. I reminded myself that he didn't care, that if he did I'd be kissing him instead of Henry. It was during that kiss that I realized some things. For one I could very well be crazy but I really didn't car. And two, we were sitting in snow and my jeans were getting wet. Henry broke the kiss having come to the same snowy conclusion.

We ended up back at my place having both changed into dry clothes. I made us some hot chocolate and we talked some more. The conversation was mostly about me, he didn't say much about himself. We were kissing again when there was a knock at my door. I sighed and got up; Henry excused himself to my bathroom. I knew before I opened the door that it was Adrian. I also knew he was very drunk.

"I lo-love you Little D. even if you're crazy." He slurred as he swayed at my door.

"Adrian." I answered coldly. Before I knew what was happening Adrian had pushed his way into the room. He stumbled before collapsing the couch. He'd obviously drunk way too much.

"Dang it!" I murmured as I tried to wake him up. A passed out ex-boyfriend was definitely a mood killer. I mumbled a string of curses when Henry came out of the bathroom. With his help and a sling of curses we managed to carry Adrian to my bed. We left him there and decided to go for a walk. It was cold so we walked with our arms around each other. I led him to the gym. It was closed up for the night but there was an extra key under the matt for guardians who wanted more training time. I slid the key in the lock and then put it back before leading Henry into the dark gym. We made our way in the dark to the far matt and sat down. I smiled, glad we finally had some privacy.

I woke up in Henry's arms on the gym matt to the sound of a key in the lock. I shook Henry awake and pulled him around the corner. The voice floated to my ears and stopped me dead. It was His voice. I should've known. He always came here in the mornings and most days I'd be with him. I brought a finger to Henry's lips. He kissed my finger. We were so close all he had to do was lean and his lips were on mine. I pulled away and this time put the finger against mine. He nodded.

Henry and I ducked into the bathroom and made a plan. We would sneak out when Dimitri had his back turned. Henry was a step ahead of me. The door slid shut behind him before I could reach it. As the door closed Dimitri whirled around. He stopped when he saw me. I continued to head towards the door until he spoke.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked turning around. "How are you?"

I was about to answer fine when he noticed my hair was a complete mess.

"Did you sleep her?" he asked.

"Yes but what do you care, you think I'm crazy." I replied.

I was going to say more but he walked up to me. "What's that smell?" He asked as he got close.

"Oh nothing, just some new perfume I tried." I lied, knowing full well it was Henry's intoxicating cologne.

"Really? Because it smells like cologne."

"Maybe it is," I replied snarky.

"Was there someone here with you?" He asked. He went to the door and looked at the fresh footprints in the snow. They were too big to be female. He turned to me with hurt etched on his face. "You're seeing some other guy? While we're still together!" He was hurt and angry. "Here I was feeling sorry for questioning your loyalty and you go off and find some guy!"

I retaliated. "You know what!" I yelled, "I just needed someone to listen to me, to care about me, and to hold me! You and everyone else don't care! Lissa put me on 'leave' and Adrian thinks I'm suicidal. You weren't there and I thought you of all people would be there for me!" I screamed and walked out of the gym. He began to run after me and I took off. I had a head start.

"Rose!" he yelled as he tried and failed to catch up with me. As I vanished into the distance I didn't hear what else he said. "I love you Roza." He said it too softly to be heard by anyone unless they were right next to him.

I met up with Henry and went to my place. I quickly packed as he went to get his car. I needed to get out of court and he knew just the place.

* * *

**Here's another chapter for you! This is a bit of a turning point in the story that comes with a suprise coming up. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please Review Ch. 14. Enjoy! -wbnm**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15 Gone**

_**Rose P.O.V**_

_As soon as we left the wards the ghosts came. They surrounded me and grabbed at me. I wanted to scream. A pounding headache rose in my head. Henry just kept driving, often checking to see if I was okay. I crawled into the backseat and lay down not able to explain. The ghosts seemed to be more of a large presence then when I was bound to Lissa. I'd evaded them three times. My soul had taken three trips to the land of the dead, two to bond one to break. Their whispers called for me, begging me to follow them to the land of the dead. I shut my eyes tight and forced up a weak barrier, then I passed out from the strain. _

**Dimitri P.O.V**

I gave Rose some time to calm down before I headed to her place. I still had a key so I let myself in. I saw a lump in the bed and approached it. "Oh Roza," I said. I slowly pulled back the covers to find Adrian!

"What the heck!" I exclaimed causing Adrian to jump awake just in time for me to swing at him with my fist. "You're the one Rose has been cheating on me with!"

"Wait what?" Adrian asked as he dodged my attack. He was confused as he took in his surroundings. "How did I get here, what time is it?"

"It's the middle of the day! Where's Rose!" I growled, ready to punch the jerk in the face. It was bad enough he bonded himself to her now they were very likely going out behind my back.

"Last thing I remember I was at a bar thinking about how badly I'd messed things up with Rose. I remember getting really drunk and just wandering around court. I guess I've been her all night." Then my words registered in his sleepy and hung-over brain. "Me and Rose? No, no, no she hates me just as much as she hates you. Where is she?"

I still wanted to punch him but I got the feeling he was telling me the truth. He couldn't possibly have been awake and at the gym a couple of hours ago. It was then that I noticed the message scrawled on her mirror in red lipstick.

**It Read:**

_I'm perfectly sane. Needed to get away. You all failed me when I needed you. At least I have Henry. –Love, Rose_

"She's gone," I muttered as Adrian turned to read the message.

"Who's Henry?" he asked.

"I thought he was someone Rose made up?" I responded, wondering if he was really imaginary. Given the footprint outside the gym it seemed unlikely but nobody that I know of had actually seen him. Rose could be in danger if she left in a fragile mental state. For her sake I hoped he was real and that she was right in saying that she wasn't crazy. If he was real I wanted to know who he really was. "What are you doing?" I asked as Adrian pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'm calling Lissa and telling her and Christian to get their butts down here, they need to see this!" he answered as upset as I was at our discovery. I was relieved that the note was written in lipstick and not blood like it appeared at first glance. As Adrian made a couple calls I looked around the room. Her clothes were all gone, as were many of her possessions. My heart broke as I saw she'd left the picture of us on her nightstand. It was seeing that picture that I decided that I would win her back, with whatever it took. She'd gone halfway around the world for me and I'd do the same for her if that's what it took.

When Lissa saw the mirror message she burst into tears saying it was all her fault. Christian corrected her by saying it was all of our fault and we all agreed. Adrian was pacing the room sending messages to Rose through their bond. We didn't know if she'd received them. Since Adrian was so hung-over he having trouble creating a spirit dream and we didn't even know if she was asleep. Lissa had called Rose's parents and they were flying in later in the day.

We decided to all talk about the situation before having Lissa order every Moroi and Dhampir keeping an eye out for her. Lissa wanted to do that immediately but we all decided that was a little drastic. We figured, given the evidence, that Henry was very likely real. He must have had a car because Rose didn't have a car and none had been rented or taken from court. The other piece of evidence proving his existence was the fact that no other guy at court Moroi or Dhampir had seemed to have been with Rose that night. It only brought us closer to the realization that Henry was real and we told Rose she must have made him up. No wonder she thought we were crazy! Rose was a big girl, and for all we know she could have gone away with Henry to a hotel for a few nights. The only thing we had to do for the time being was sit and wait, no matter how hard that was. For me it was agonizing.

* * *

**Hey! Next chapter you'll find out where Rose and Henry went. A lot of you have been wondering so hopefully this chapter gave you the answer that Henry is real! Will they be able to find Rose and fix things? Review Please! -writersblocknomore**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: They Come First

Rose POV

I was asleep but yet aware. It wasn't my own surroundings of which I was aware. It was Adrian and his emotions that I was focused on. They pulsed through me to the beat of my heart. From my sleep came a dream, a spirit dream. It was fuzzy, like Adrian was having trouble contacting his target. I watched from the background as usual. His brow was furrowed as he tried to focus. It was as I watched that I realized it was me he was trying to contact. One minute I watched from the side and the next I was before him, invisible to the naked eye. The dream faded and I lost all my awareness as I slipped into a deep sleep.

I awoke in a dark room, completely unaware of my surroundings. My head was still spinning but I'd managed to block out both Adrian and the spirits. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I managed to find a light switch. Upon turning on the light I got a good look around. There was a large heavy bed in the middle of the room that appeared to be solid wood. A wardrobe stood across from it as well as a small table both of which were glued to the floor. I found that rather odd. It reminded me of the room Dimitri had kept me in when I was hunting him. No, that wasn't Dimitri, it was a monster. There were other accommodations as well as a small but clean bathroom. My guardian skills kicking in I realized there was nothing to be used as a weapon. I couldn't find my bag or my stake. As I continued to look around I only had one main thought. Where the heck was Henry?

He entered the room with a huge grin on his face. I heard a soft click as the door locked behind him. He enveloped me in a hug and planted a long kiss on me. When he finally pulled away I smiled, happy to be away from court. The way he talked it was as if we'd be together for eternity, away from court, away from everyone. It made my thoughts turn to Lissa. Whatever happened to _they come first_? They come first went out the window when Lissa put me on 'leave'.

My thoughts were interrupted by my body's warning system. It was something I hadn't experienced since being bonded with Lissa. I tensed, there was a Strigoi near. I once again scrambled for my stake with no result. Henry sensed my tension and asked me what was wrong. Before I could answer the lock on the door clicked and flew open. Immediately I jumped in front of Henry.

Two Strigoi walked in. I instantly recognized the Strigoi from the shopping trip, the one who I almost let kill me. The other had been Moroi before being turned. He was around Henry's height with shaggy brown hair. If not for the red eyes and pale skin I would have found him extremely attractive. Henry stepped out from behind me faced them with me. How would I fight them when I had no weapons?

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I've been waiting a long time for you. It was quite unfortunate that Elise here," he gestured to the Strigoi beside him, "couldn't turn you earlier. It puts our plans a bit behind schedule, right Henry?"

What did Henry have to do with this? My mind raced to make sense of it all. The truth hit me like a speeding bullet. It was a trap! I turned on Henry full of rage, he'd betrayed me. The two Strigoi left the room as I lunged at him. "I can't believe you! I thought you cared about me, what happened to us?" I asked not even sure if I was committed to us even before I found out he'd just been trying to lure me here.

"Don't you get it Rose? There can still be an us. There will always be an us. Once they turn us both we can be together." He looked excited at the prospect of being turned like it was a sip from the fountain of youth.

"Why?" It was all I could say. I needed to know what would make someone willingly turn. He wasn't compelled to or depressed as far as I could tell. What were his reasons?

"Conan was my charge. Elise and I were his guardians. When he got turned she followed suit. I was next until he set his sights on you. When you get turned I do too. Isn't that great! Elise and Conan will be together forever and so will we. With your knowledge of court we will no doubt become the most powerful Strigoi around." He grinned. It was as if he's been brainwashed into being Conan's slave. He seemed happy to become a Strigoi.

"But why! Why are you willingly being turned?" I asked again, still not getting the answer I wanted.

"Because they come first, right Rose?" he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out, the door locking with a soft click.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please review this chapter as well as my last chapter. I love to hear your feedback to know how I can improve. Sorry for the long chapter wait. I've been waiting to write this chapter since I created Henry's character. My last few chapters were slow moving but it was all leading up to this. I hope you like it! -wbnm**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: They Care**

I shoved my way into Adrian's head, everyone was there discussing where to start looking for me. Even my parents had flown in! I hadn't realized that everyone still cared. They had no idea where to start. I wanted to get a message to them, to help, but even I wasn't sure where I was. I hadn't been gone very long according to the clock on the wall. Figuring in that I'd been awake for half an hour and that I passed out about 20 minutes into our drive, I had a closer estimate to how far from court we were. The only problem was I didn't know how long I'd been where I was.

Dimitri was pacing the room that Adrian was in. Everyone besides Adrian and Dimitri were huddled around a computer trying to find out more about who Henry really was. I noticed Eddie and Mia were there also. We hadn't talked much lately and I noticed they were holding hands. I had to remind myself that their lives didn't stop if I stopped talking to them.

Adrian was feeling like a failure because he couldn't contact me with a spirit dream earlier. It was infuriating to only be able to watch and not say anything. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I wanted to talk. And I wanted them to listen.

"Found it!" exclaimed Lissa causing Adrian and Dimitri to join the others around the computer. "Henry L Brodson. He's Dimitri's age, was assigned to guard Conan Dashkov. Conan was captured and turned two years ago. He turned his other guardian and everyone assumed Henry had been turned with her. He just disappeared. Lissa pulled up a picture and froze as she recognized the Strogoi from the shopping trip. She began to cry and Christian wrapped his arms around her.

I yanked myself out of his head. I couldn't watch anymore. At some point Henry brought me some food and water. He said I had a little time before I was turned. Henry left after giving me a deep suffocating kiss. I had to get out! I ran around banging and kicking like a raving lunatic. I needed to think rationally. I needed to focus.

*****  
Later when Henry brought me dinner he asked me a question. "Rose, my love, do you have any last wishes before we become immortal?" I paused for a moment before replying. I'd done a lot of thinking in the last few hours.

"Yes, actually," I replied. "I'd like to see Dimitri, to tell him and show him that you and I are official and forever. I want you to bring him here and then send him home before I'm turned. He doesn't deserve," I paused, "the privilege of seeing me turned." I grinned and kissed him softly before turning to my food.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait as well as the short chapter. I had a bit of a case of writers block but I'm back now. Thanks for the reviews and please review.-WBNM**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: 7673**

**Dimitri POV**

I stopped to pick up my mail before I met up with the others. We still had no leads in our search for Rose and I was going to try to call some of my old contacts from when I was Strigoi. Hopefully they'd give us some input in locating Conan. I really didn't want to make the phone call but it was for my Roza. I had to get her back and then win her back. I was hoping to do both at once.

I flipped through my mail mostly bills and guardian letters. It was the last letter that caught my attention. It was mostly blank. The envelope only had one word scrawled on it. My name. I recognized the handwriting. I tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter. It was written in black pen and some spots were a little smudged. Some words were wavered as if she shook while writing them. It looked odd and the words seemed almost scripted.

_Dimitri,_

_I am well and I would like to see you one last time. There is something I would like to show you. I would like you to visit me at the address listed on the bottom of the page. Directions are included. This is the last time you will see me. Please come alone._

_Rose_

It struck me as odd but I immediately took off running to where I was supposed to meet the others. I told them about the note and told them that I was going alone. I ignored their protests as I walked out, tightening my stake in its place on my belt. I made it clear that I would go alone. I was going to save my Roza. Just like she had saved me.

I jumped in my car and sped off. It was about an hour drive there but I managed it in 40 minutes. When I arrived I noticed the house was very fancy. It probably once belonged to someone who was wealthy. The house didn't seem to have been taken care of in the last years and the yard was somewhat overgrown. What struck me odd was the door. It was newer than the rest of the exterior and was painted blood red. The windows also seemed newer and many of them were tinted. Either the house belonged to someone who didn't want to be seen or a Strigoi lived inside. I took a deep breath before reaching for the door.

My hand was reaching for the shiny bronze knob when the door swung open. I was greeted by Henry. He was being nice and polite and I had to try my best to hide my disgust. After ten minutes of small talk I began to wonder if Rose was even here. Henry glanced at the clock and stood up swiftly. He approached me and before I even knew what was happening he grabbed my stake from my waist. I cursed myself for losing focus. In that moment I prepared for Henry to attack me or for Strigoi to come out of the closed doors. The interior of the home was much nicer that the exterior. It had been updated and filled with comfortable furniture and even a TV. The door opened up to an entry hall with a staircase on either end connecting to the same hallway at the top. There was also a long hallway off the sitting room that we were in. The sitting room was just past the entry hall.

Instead of attacking me Henry walked over to that wall and removed a photo. My heart caught in my throat when I recognized it was of my Roza. It was taken the day she left. She was at the court gates ready to leave. Behind the photo was a safe. Henry's body blocked my view as he typed in the code and the safe door opened with a pop. He then locked away my stake and told me to follow him. Before leaving he picked up the photo gently and hung it back up.

He led me back to the entry hall and up the staircase on the right. Henry turned right and then left as he led me through the maze of halls that made up the upstairs of the large house. I took close note of every turn so I would know how to get out. We went into a room at the end of the hallway. I looked out one of the grand tinted windows to see we were pretty high up. The room was library with floor to ceiling bookshelves. There was a table in the center that was piled high with books and a large old typewriter.

Henry walked over to one of the bookshelves and climbed up the ladder attached. He pulled up a book on the top shelf and the bookshelf slid aside, covering the window. It revealed a long dark hallway. If Rose was there she probably would've made some sarcastic comment about yet another hallway. The hallway ended up being shorter than it looked and we soon stood before a solid locked door. It would be impossible to break through the door. He typed another code in the lock. I saw this one, but he didn't know it. It was 7673. R-O-S-E. Maybe the safe had the same code. The door slid open to reveal…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Two Chapters in a Day! I'm pretty sure I caught most of my errors so let me know if I missed any. Thanks for Reading! Please Review! -WritersBlockNoMore **


End file.
